Changes
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Follow-up to "It's Time". KennyxKyle. Rated T for language. This story has been rewritten with a different writing style.
1. Rehab

Fourth story, chapter one. Follow-up to "It's Time". I just came up with this while I was sleeping (literally). I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><strong>NOTE: This entire story has been rewritten with a new writing style. Although the plot is the same, there are a few new additions to it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Satan was right about the birthday party. Kenny had a great time, even though he was lying in the hospital bed for pretty much all of it. Everyone showed up, got Kenny some gifts and Kyle wasn't angry at Kenny for what he had done. However, that only lasted until the doctors told him that he was using again. Kyle took him to his house, but now he was really pissed.<p>

Kyle: Kenny, why did you do this? You swore to me you'd never use again!  
>Kenny: Kyle, I honestly don't have a good explanation beyond what I already apologized for. I saw you and Bebe and...<br>Kyle: And naturally, you start injecting yourself with God knows what.

"_It was only one time..._"

Kyle: Ken, I... I don't even know what to say.

"'_I understand' would be a nice start..._"

Kenny lowered his head in shame and didn't say anything for a while (for the same reason), but Kyle took it the wrong way.

Kyle: Hey, are you even listening to me?  
>Kenny: I am...<br>Kyle: Well then, say something!

"_Exactly what am I supposed to say?_"

Kenny: Kyle, nothing I say can even begin to explain how sorry I am for what I did. You have every right to be angry at me, but you gotta understand, I only did it because I missed you...

Kenny's answer just made Kyle angrier. His face was turning bright red, and not in a good way.

Kyle: Kenny, just shut the fuck up.

"_Yup, definitely not the right thing to say._"

Kyle: Look, just... go home. I'll meet you there in a while.

"_That does not sound good. But I'd better do what he says. It's his house, after all._"

Kenny: ...Alright, Kyle. I'll go. Promise you'll come by my house later?  
>Kyle: Promise.<br>Kenny: OK. Love you.

Kyle's anger dissipated a bit from that comment, but he was still pretty angry at Kenny.

Kyle: Love you too.

Kyle sounded like he was sure about that statement, which made Kenny relax. However, he needed to get home ASAP and hide his drugs again. For good.

Kenny passed by Ike in the hallway, who immediately went into Kyle's room to check on his big brother.

Ike: Hey, Kyle.  
>Kyle: Hey.<br>Ike: What was Kenny doing here?  
>Kyle: He...<p>

Kyle was hesitant to tell Ike about what had happened. However, he figured that he would find out anyway; it was better if he heard it from him. Ike noticed that Kyle was wondering whether he should answer his question or not, so he didn't say anything and let Kyle make up his own mind.

Kyle: ...Kenny tried to kill himself. We had a... misunderstanding and he assumed the worst. In the end, he just... tried to end it all.

"_Some misunderstanding..._"

Ike: ...How are you doing?  
>Kyle: ...I'm fine.<p>

Kyle was obviously lying, but he couldn't hold it for long and started crying on Ike's shoulder. Ike just put his arms around Kyle and gently patted his back while Kyle sobbed. He explained that Kenny was using again, and that he was afraid of what might happen if he didn't go to rehab. He also told him that what Kenny did was his fault. Although Ike thought his fear and guilt were unfounded, he still tried to (and succeeded in) comforting his brother. Nobody, not even Kenny, knew Kyle better than Ike. He knew just what to say to make him feel better.  
>Once he was done with the pep-talk, Kyle felt so relieved that he was smiling and laughing again.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny rushed to his house and found the locked box exactly where he had left it. He decided to throw them in Stark's Pond, in case he tried to get to them again. He couldn't get his drugs from the bottom of a lake without a lot of expensive equipment. However, before he could do it, he had an unexpected visitor.<p>

Ike: Hey, fag.

"_How did **he** get here?_"

Kenny: What do you want, Ike?  
>Ike: Just came by to see how you were doing.<br>Kenny: Of course you did.

Ike had honestly come by to check on Kenny. After Kyle told him about what he tried to do, he was very concerned for both Kenny and Kyle, but he knew Kenny wouldn't believe that, so he decided to lie.

Ike: OK, I didn't. I came here to tell you not to do something like that again. Kyle was really scared when you tried to kill yourself. I think he'd do it too, if you didn't make it.  
>Kenny: He wouldn't, trust me. Kyle's stronger than that.<p>

"_And apparently **I'm** not._"

Ike: Sure. Whatever makes you happy. What do you have there?  
>Kenny: Just something I have to take care of.<br>Ike: I see. I'll leave you alone then.

"_That kid is fucking creepy. How did he get in my room? ...Doesn't matter. Gotta focus. Dump these at the bottom of Stark's Pond, wait for Kyle and get myself checked into rehab. That's all that matters right now._"

Kenny wished that he could do what he always did in these situations – kill himself and start over. However, he couldn't be sure that his soul would be able to escape hell this time, and Satan wouldn't let him out again. All that was left was the rehab clinic. Besides, if others could do it, so could he.

* * *

><p>Kenny reluctantly dumped his drugs in the middle of Stark's Pond and went back home. Now all he had to do was wait for Kyle to take him to the rehab clinic, where he'd spend a month or so.<p>

"_Kyle should be here any minute now..._"

Carol: Kenny! Your friend Kyle is here!

"_Speak of the angel._"

Kenny: Alright! Thanks, mom!  
>Kyle: Are you ready to go, Ken?<br>Kenny: Yeah. What did you tell my mom about this?

"_Nothing. She's __**your**__ mom._"

Kyle: Nothing. I didn't know what I should tell her, so I just kept quiet. What are you gonna tell Tweek's dad?  
>Kenny: No idea. We gotta think of something good, so I won't get fired. We don't have to worry about my parents, though. We just gotta tell our friends not to come here looking for me.<br>Kyle: How about... you saw Cartman get shot so now you're taking a short trip?  
>Kenny: I don't think a month qualifies as short...<br>Kyle: Why do you think it'll take a month?  
>Kenny: I'm just trying to think ahead. It's something <em>you<em> taught me.

Kenny and Kyle smiled at each other for a brief moment before they resumed their conversation.

Kyle: Or you could just ask for a break. You've been working there almost for a _year_ now. I think Tweek's dad will understand.  
>Kenny: You think so?<br>Kyle: Sure.  
>Kenny: Alright, I'll call him.<p>

"_Alright, just gotta call him really quick..._"

Richard: Hello?  
>Kenny: Hello, Mr. Tweak? This is Kenny.<br>Richard: Ah, Kenny, hello. How are you doing?  
>Kenny: Fine, fine. How are you?<br>Richard: Well, business is slow, but it's not too bad.  
>Kenny: Listen, Mr. Tweak, I've worked there for almost a whole year, right?<br>Richard: Yes.

"_A sigh. That's not a good sign._"

Kenny: And I've never been late or anything, right?  
>Richard: Right.<br>Kenny: I was wondering if I could get some time off. Maybe like... a month or so?  
>Richard: I <em>guess<em> that's okay... Can I just ask why you want to take some time off?  
>Kenny: Oh, just gonna take some personal time from everything, gather my thoughts and stuff.<br>Richard: Alright then. I hope you enjoy it.  
>Kenny: Thanks, Mr. Tweak.<br>Richard: You're welcome, Kenny.

With that, Kenny put down the phone and started packing.

Kyle: What did he say?  
>Kenny: He said yes. Are you gonna help me with packing or not?<br>Kyle: Sure.

Kenny didn't have much to pack, and Kyle knew it. The only things he could bring with him were his clothes and a small diary that he had never used. However, it wasn't about what Kenny was taking. It was about knowing that Kyle was there for him.

Kyle: All done. We should go now. It's a long way to the rehab clinic, and it's getting late.  
>Kenny: Alright... Hey, Kyle?<br>Kyle: Yeah?  
>Kenny: Thanks for being here.<p>

Kyle's face turned bright red almost instantly, which caught Kenny by surprise. He had never seen anyone's face change that quickly.

Kyle: I'll always be here for you, Ken.

"_I hope you're right about that... I know what I'd do if you left me, and I'm scared of that._"

* * *

><p>After an arduous car ride, the boys had finally arrived at the rehab clinic. Kenny had never imagined himself coming to one of these. He knew this was going to hurt a lot, but he had to do it. Not for himself, but for Kyle. It was clear that he was suffering because of Kenny's situation.<p>

Kenny: Kyle?  
>Kyle: Hm?<br>Kenny: Listen, I'm gonna be okay. It's gonna take a while, but I'll come out okay in the end. I just need you to promise me something.  
>Kyle: What?<br>Kenny: It's not gonna be "Kenny comes in, Kenny comes out and he's fine". It's gonna hurt. And I'm not gonna be at my best, both physically and mentally, while I'm in the detox phase, so you gotta promise me you won't visit. I don't... want you to see me like that.  
>Kyle: ...You're afraid of what you might do or say?<br>Kenny: Yes.  
>Kyle: Alright, Ken. I understand.<br>Kenny: Thanks, Kyle... I'm gonna miss you.  
>Kyle: I'm gonna miss you too.<p>

Kenny and Kyle hugged and cried in each others' arms. They know they won't see each other for a long time, but it has to be done. Kenny quickly wiped his tears and stopped hugging Kyle. He knew that staying would just make things more difficult.

Kenny: I gotta go. I'll try to call you whenever I can.  
>Kyle: Promise?<br>Kenny: Promise.

Kyle gave Kenny a short kiss and let him out of the car. Kenny was frightened by the very sight of the rehab clinic, which didn't go unnoticed by Kyle. Kenny got his bag out of the car and started walking towards the entrance.

"_I guess I'll find out just how strong I am._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This next section is Kenny's diary, which he wrote while he was in the clinic. Obviously I'm not gonna write every single day, merely an overview of the time he spent here. I don't know what detox is like, or how long it takes, so I used my imagination along with the first episode of the sixth season of "House, MD". The dates are in the format "DD/MM/YYYY". I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>2203/2021

I just got here and I'm scared. The nurses are nice and they assure me there's nothing to be scared of, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I found out Tweek is also here, getting over his addiction to coffee. He's my new roommate. I told him not to tell his dad I'm in here, because he'll fire me. This should make things more interesting.

24/03/2021

It's been two days since I last used. I can feel my hands shaking and it's getting hard to focus. They gave me some medication to deal with that, but it's almost useless. Tweek, on the other hand, stopped shaking so much and is finding it easier to focus on things, although he's getting stressed out over the lack of coffee. I called Kyle today. He sounded pretty sad over not being able to visit me. I assured him everything was going well.

27/03/2021

Day five. Tweek has been complaining night after night about the underpants gnomes. I told him not to worry and to try to sleep, but that just makes him more nervous. I think the coffee was actually helping his stress. I've been shaking more often and I can barely focus on anything. I've also been throwing up a lot, but that's also to be expected. The medication isn't helping at all now.

I wanted to call Kyle but I couldn't. My hands were shaking so much so I couldn't dial the phone.

30/03/2021

It's been over a week now, and I finally stopped throwing up. Now I've started seeing things. I know they're not real, but I don't know how much longer I can handle it. I haven't been able to dial a simple phone, so no Kyle, and Tweek's been driving me nuts with the underpants gnomes. He hasn't stopped complaining for a single day.

Butters visited me today. He told me Kyle was waiting for me, and offered to get Kyle here, but I told him not to. I don't want Kyle to see me like this.

03/05/2021

It's been too long, and I don't feel any better. In fact, I feel worse. The food here started tasting like crap and my stomach hurts whenever I eat it.  
>Cartman says I should kill myself. He says that at least then, even if I didn't come back, the pain would be gone. I don't know how he knows about my power, but I think he might be right.<p>

I got Tweek to dial the phone for me. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. Kyle sounded pretty worried, and the fact that I sounded like shit didn't help much. I lied and told him I was feeling fine. I don't know if he believed me.

Tweek stopped complaining about the underpants gnomes. Now he says there's unicorns around the clinic and they won't let us leave until we get better. I don't know if he's right, but I've been seeing a lot of strange things too.

08/05/2021

I've stopped seeing Cartman. I can't believe I actually thought he was real, even after seeing him get shot in the head. The pain is less intense, and focusing is becoming easier.

Tweek is also feeling much better. He no longer talks about unicorns, underpants gnomes or any other crazy shit. We're both getting better.

Butters came over again today. He said I looked much healthier, and asked me again if I wanted to get Kyle here. I told him no. I haven't recovered completely.

15/05/2021

The pain is completely gone, and I can focus as well as I did before. My hands are no longer shaking.

Group therapy is not as boring as I thought. It feels good to talk to other people about stuff like this.

Tweek doesn't think group therapy is a good idea, though. It seems he was always paranoid, the coffee just made him louder about it.

I called Kyle today. He said I sounded much better, and wanted to see me. I told him to wait, as I should be out of here any day now.

18/05/2021

I feel as I did before I started using, but the doctors say I should stay here a few more days, just in case. I want to get out of here as soon as possible, but only if I'm 100% sure I'm better.

I called Kyle again. I told him what the doctors said, and he was very happy.

Tweek is a lot better now. He's pretty much the same as before, just less twitchy and he can handle stress much better. The doctors say he should leave here tomorrow. I'll be alone, but just for a few days.

30/05/2021

Yesterday the doctors gave the green light to let me go. I've been clean for over a month, and I hope I'll stay that way for the rest of my life. Kyle should be here tonight. I can't wait.

* * *

><p>Doctor: Still writing in your diary?<br>Kenny: Yeah. Last thing before I leave.  
>Doctor: Well, I just came here to tell you that your friend Kyle is here to pick you up. He's right outside.<br>Kenny: Thanks for telling me.

"_Kyle's here to take me home. Finally. I didn't know people actually cried with joy._"

Kenny: Kyle!  
>Kyle: Ken! I missed you...<br>Kenny: I know. I missed you too... I'm sorry I didn't call more often, but it was hard to dial with my hands shaking.  
>Kyle: That's okay. We should... go now. I don't think my mom will like it if I'm gone for too long.<br>Kenny: You _did_ tell her where you were going right?  
>Kyle: Not exactly... I don't want her to know that my boyfriend was using. She'd kill us.<br>Kenny: True. Then we should go.  
>Kyle: Come on, I'll carry your stuff.<p>

Kyle puts his hand on Kenny's, and they smile at each other. The boys walked out holding hands.

"_I can't believe he waited so long for me, even after everything I did. I love him so much._"

* * *

><p>That's chapter one. I hope the diary sequence wasn't too long or too boring and that it was accurate. Once again, I have no idea what it's like so I just used my imagination and (limited) knowledge of biology.<br>As for why I changed the expression "Speak of the devil" to "Speak of the angel", well, it's Kenny and he's in love with Kyle. He'd think "angel" before "devil".

Chapter two is under way. I don't know what it'll be called yet.


	2. Gone

Second chapter. This one focuses a bit more on the romance. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for the time it took to write this but I had important exams to prepare for.

* * *

><p>Kenny was finally going home. He started wondering whether his parents noticed that he had been gone for a month, but he knew that they probably hadn't. They never noticed when he was gone, and he had no reason to believe that this time would be any different.<p>

Kenny: So, Kyle, how's Tweek?  
>Kyle: He's fine. He's the same as ever. The coffee really had no influence on his personality, it just made his stress unmanageable.<p>

"_It's almost creepy now._"

Kyle: We just have a few more miles to go until we get back to South Park.  
>Kenny: Good. Wake me up when we get there.<br>Kyle: Alright, Kenny.

Kenny was truly exhausted. The rehab had been hard, but Kenny never gave up. Moreover, he had been awake all night waiting for Kyle. Everything he had done had taken its toll, but he wasn't feeling their effects until now. Kenny fell asleep almost immediately, much to Kyle's surprise and amusement.

"_...So cute._"

Kyle slowed the car down a bit. He wanted this ride to last, and he didn't want to wake up his boyfriend. Kenny had been through a lot recently, and he deserved to rest.

* * *

><p>The boys arrived at Kenny's house almost thirty minutes later. Kyle wished it had lasted longer, but now there was nothing he could do about it. He put his hand on Kenny's arm and gently shook him to wake him up.<p>

Kyle: Ken, wake up. We're here.

"_Already? I barely slept..._"

Kyle: Ken?  
>Kenny: Yeah, I'm awake...<br>Kyle: Good. Come on, I'll help you.

Kyle grabbed Kenny's things, put his arm around him and took him to the front door. Kenny wasn't that tired, but he also wasn't complaining.

Kenny: Thanks for helping me, Kyle.  
>Kyle: It's what boyfriends do.<p>

Once Kyle released Kenny, the latter immediately put his lips against the former's. Kyle dropped Kenny's bags and put both arms around him, pulling them closer together. Kyle had really missed Kenny, but he had to sleep now.

Kenny: Kyle, I gotta go to sleep. It's like 1 AM or something. You can sleep here too, if you want.  
>Kyle: I can't. I have to take my mom's car back, before she freaks out.<br>Kenny: Alright. You're not gonna get in trouble, are you?  
>Kyle: No. I'll be fine.<br>Kenny: Alright then. Good night, Kyle.  
>Kyle: Goodnight, Kenny.<p>

Kyle gave Kenny another short kiss before getting in his mom's car and driving away. He hadn't even left Kenny's sight, but he already missed him. However, Kenny had to sleep now. He didn't even bother to undress; he just got into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyle, like Kenny, was also missing his boyfriend. He was driving away as slowly as possible, with tears running down his face and a deep feeling of regret. He wanted to turn around and go back to Kenny, to put his arms around him and never let go again. They had been apart for too long, and yet they couldn't be together again. Not yet, anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Stuart: Kenny, wake up! Your friend Butters is here to see you.<p>

"_Shit, dad, it's like 8 AM or something. I need sleep. At least tell me you didn't let him in my room._"

Butters: Hey, Kenny!

"_God dammit._"

Kenny: Butters, I need to sleep. This better be important.  
>Stuart: I'll... leave you two alone.<p>

"_Smart move because I was gonna yell at you after Butters left._"

Butters: _I_ think it's important...

"_Good enough for me._"

Kenny: What is it?  
>Butters: I came here to congratulate you for doing well on your rehab, of course!<br>Kenny: Thank you. And thanks for visiting me while I was in rehab.  
>Butters: You're my friend, Kenny. Of course I visited you. I'd have visited more often but I don't have a license, as you know...<p>

"_That's true. Butters' parents were always trying to 'protect' him from pretty much everything. If only they knew..._"

Kenny: That's okay, Butters. You were the only one who came to visit anyway.  
>Butters: I tried to get Kyle there too, but you always said no.<p>

"_I don't know why, though... He was always so worried about you._"

Kenny: I know. It's okay.  
>Butters: Well, I just came here to tell you that. I gotta go now.<p>

"_Well, that seemed pointless._"

Kenny: Alright then. Thanks for the visit.  
>Butters: Bye, Kenny.<br>Kenny: Bye.

Kenny had slept for about seven hours today. It wasn't perfect, but it was more than he had slept in the past month.

"_I should go downstairs to get some breakfast, before Kevin eats it all._"

Kenny: Hey, mom. What's for breakfast?  
>Carol: Oh, I made waffles. Here, have some.<p>

"_So no, they didn't notice I was gone for over a month. Incredible. Do they do this with my brother and sister or just me?_"

Kenny: Thanks, mom. I'm going back to my room now.  
>Carol: OK, Kenny.<p>

Kenny went back into his room and lied down on his bed. Now he was officially bored. He had given Stan his PSP to keep it away from his brother, Kyle was probably still asleep, Butters had already been here... The only one left was Tweek. Kenny decided to go talk to him; see how he was doing and talk to his dad to say that he was back in town. First, however, he needed to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Kenny had been standing outside the Tweak's house after ringing the doorbell for almost five minutes now. It appeared that there was nobody home.<p>

Tweek: Kenny!

"_Why does everyone do that?_"

Tweek: I see you're out of rehab. That's great!  
>Kenny: Hey, Tweek. Yeah, I just came back.<br>Tweek: What are you doing here?  
>Kenny: I came to see you. Why isn't anyone in your house?<br>Tweek: Well, my dad is at work and I think my mom is shopping or something.  
>Kenny: Alright.<br>Tweek: So, what did you want to talk about?  
>Kenny: I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'd have come sooner, but it was kinda hard to get out of rehab early.<br>Tweek: Yeah, I know. And how are _you_ doing? I know you were a lot worse than me.  
>Kenny: I'm fine. Hey, do you know where Stan is? I need to get my PSP back, before he forgets it even exists.<br>Tweek: He's probably still asleep. You know how he is. He'll probably sleep until noon.  
>Kenny: I guess you're right. I should go. I gotta tell your dad I'm back.<br>Tweek: Alright.

Tweek's improvement was painfully obvious. He wasn't twitching, he wasn't screaming or complaining about the "pressure" Kenny was putting on him... Kenny wished that he had gone to rehab when they were kids. That would have been much better.

* * *

><p>Kenny arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes afterward. His first thought was how much he hated working here, but it was either that or his family was staying right where it was. He also wondered if Tweek had been here since he got out of his rehab and concluded that he probably hadn't.<p>

Richard: Hey, Kenny! You're back, I see.  
>Kenny: Yeah. I came here to tell you that and to ask when I could get back to work.<br>Richard: Well, you can get back to work tomorrow.  
>Kenny: Alright. Thanks, Mr. Tweak.<br>Richard: You're welcome.

Kenny had one whole day to spend with Kyle, he had gotten out of rehab and his job was still his. Things were going his way... for now, anyway. He knew from personal experience that every time things seemed to go his way, something else came along and fucked everything up.

"_I should go see what Kyle wants to do today. He must be awake by now._"

* * *

><p>Kenny ran towards Kyle's house and rang the doorbell, expecting to be greeted by Kyle. However...<p>

Ike: Hey, Kenny.  
>Kenny: Hey, Ike. Where's Kyle?<br>Ike: He's up in his room.  
>Kenny: Thanks.<p>

"_That was unusual. Ike would normally call us fags every chance he could. I guess he's gotten over that phase._"

Kenny: Kyle, can I come in?  
>Kyle: Of course. You don't have to ask.<br>Kenny: Well, your door was closed. Who knows _what_ you might have been doing in here.  
>Kyle: Shut up.<br>Kenny: So... what do you want to do today? I got the day off.  
>Kyle: Really? That's great! We could... go see a movie or something.<br>Kenny: What movie did you have in mind?  
>Kyle: I dunno. I'll check online.<br>Kenny: Alright.

Kyle turned on his computer, eager to finally spend some quality time with Kenny. Kenny noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat, and couldn't stop staring at Kyle's hair. It was very big and soft, almost like a big red pillow made entirely out of hair. Kenny got a little closer and inhaled the scent of Kyle's strawberry shampoo.

Kyle: Dude, are you trying to get high on my hair or something?  
>Kenny: It smells nice.<br>Kyle: Thanks.  
>Kenny: So, what movies are playing now?<br>Kyle: There's the new Terrance and Phillip movie, "Asses of Fire 3".  
>Kenny: Alright, I guess we could go watch that.<br>Kyle: Cool. Let's go then!  
>Ike: Go where?<p>

"_That kid is fucking creepy._"

Kyle: We're going to see a movie.  
>Ike: Have fun, fags.<br>Kenny: Ike, shut up.

Ever since Cartman died, Ike was the new Cartman. However, Kenny didn't care. Ike had always creeped him out. Besides, now it was time to go see a movie with Kyle, the cutest Jew in South Park.

* * *

><p>Kyle: Two for Terrance and Phillip, please.<br>Clerk: Here you go.  
>Kenny: I hope this is a good one.<br>Kyle: They're always good. Come on, let's go inside.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle had been sitting in the theater for the past twenty minutes, hands held, and the former was very bored, although the latter was enjoying it. Kenny was willing to make a small sacrifice for him anyway.<br>Kenny could've sworn he had heard Ike's voice a few minutes ago; he even looked around, but he couldn't see him. He figured that it was probably his imagination.

* * *

><p>Kyle: Dude, that movie was awesome.<br>Kenny: I'm glad you liked it.  
>Kyle: Where should we go now?<br>Kenny: Well, I have to go to Stan's to get my PSP back.  
>Kyle: Alright, I'll go with you then.<br>Kenny: Thanks.

"_Is that Ike?_"

Kenny: Dude, is that your brother over there?  
>Kyle: Yeah, I think it is...<br>Kenny: Why the fuck is your brother following us?

"_He's probably jealous._"

Kyle: Who knows... Just ignore him.  
>Tweek: Hi, guys!<br>Kenny: Hi, Tweek.  
>Kyle: Hi.<br>Tweek: You came to see the new Terrance and Phillip movie too?  
>Kenny: Yeah, your dad gave me the day off so I decided to spend some time with Kyle.<br>Tweek: Cool. So, where are you guys going now?  
>Kyle: Well, Ken here left his PSP with Stan so we're gonna get it back.<br>Tweek: Alright. I gotta go home, so I can't come with you.  
>Kenny: That's okay: See ya, Tweek.<br>Tweek: Bye.  
>Kyle: Bye.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike stopped following the boys after they left the movie theater. Kenny wondered why he was even there in the first place, but he suppressed that thought once he remembered that Kyle had told him to ignore it.<br>At any rate, now he had to get his PSP back from Stan. He had told Kyle that he could go home if he wanted to; that he'd meet him there afterward. However, Kyle had been away from Kenny for too long and hadn't even begun to make up for lost time. In fact, he had been holding Kenny's hand all the way to Stan's house.

Stan: Hi, guys. Kenny! I see you're out of rehab. How was it?  
>Kenny: Horrible. I came here to get my PSP back. You didn't forget about it, did you?<p>

"_You were the one in rehab and you're asking __**me**__ if I remember that?_"

Stan: Of course not. It's in my room, I'll go get it. You can sit down here while you wait.  
>Kyle: Thanks.<p>

Kenny hadn't been in Stan's house for a while, but it was still pretty much the same. Stan was shuffling around upstairs in his room, trying to find Kenny's PSP. It was obvious that his room was still a big mess.

Stan: Found it!  
>Kenny: Great!<p>

Stan quickly ran downstairs and handed Kenny his PSP.

Stan: Here you go.  
>Kenny: Thanks.<p>

"_Are those sirens?_"

Kyle: Hey, do you guys hear that?  
>Kenny: Yeah. What's that all about?<br>Stan: Dunno. Do you think we should see what it is?  
>Kyle: I guess. It could be something important.<br>Stan: Let's go then. We can take my mom's car.

As the boys got into Stan's mom's car, Kenny started wondering about what was going on. It sounded pretty serious; at least three separate cars were headed in the same direction.

* * *

><p>When the boys got to the place where all the sirens were at, they found the coffee shop on fire and Barbrady, "doing his thing".<p>

Barbrady: Alright people, move along, nothing to see here.

"_The coffee shop is on fire! Does he think we're blind or something?_"

Kenny: Officer Barbrady, what happened?  
>Barbrady: It seems someone set the Tweak's coffee shop on fire. The building was evacuated, so everyone is safe.<p>

"_It's amazing how he goes from "nothing to see here" to "someone set a fire" in a few seconds._"

Kyle: Do you know who did it?  
>Barbrady: I can't go into the building until the firefighters have stopped the fire, so I don't know for sure.<p>

"_It's not like you're going to find out anyway._"

Stan: We should go back to my house. We could get in the way if we stay here.  
>Kyle: Right.<br>Tweek: Hi, guys...  
>Kenny: Tweek! Dude, are you alright?<br>Tweek: Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone got out in time, but my dad is still gonna lose the coffee shop.  
>Stan: How's he dealing with it?<br>Tweek: Not very well. Sorry guys, I gotta go. Police investigation and all that.

"_Right, like the police ever does anything right in this town... Wait, who's that over there?_"

Kenny noticed Ike was in the crowd watching the coffee shop burn down. He turned to Kyle and started whispering.

Kenny: Kyle, isn't that Ike?  
>Kyle: Yeah, I think it is... You don't think he did this, do you?<br>Kenny: ...No, he wouldn't. There's no reason to.  
>Stan: What are you two whispering about back there?<br>Kenny: It's nothing.

"_Right. And the coffee shop isn't on fire._"

Stan: Alright.

Kenny didn't want to believe that Ike could have done this, but he wasn't sure. Either way, it didn't matter. The coffee shop was burning down before his eyes. His perfect day with Kyle was ruined.

* * *

><p>This is chapter two. Once again, I apologize for the time it took to write something this short, but exams are really annoying. In one week I'm going on a small tour across Europe, so I'll try to finish chapter three (final chapter) before I leave.<p> 


	3. Forever

Final chapter. It focuses slightly less on the romance, has long dialog sequences and will be the final story of this string of follow-ups. There are many reasons why this final chapter took so long, one of the most important being exams. I apologize for taking so long.

* * *

><p>So much for the perfect day. Now Kenny had to go home and tell his parents that he just lost his job.<p>

Kyle: Ken, are you alright?  
>Kenny: Yeah, I just... I gotta go home now.<br>Kyle: Why? We were having fun, until this happened.  
>Kenny: I gotta talk to my parents about this. The only reason I kept my job was because it was helping my family, and now I lost it. We have to talk about what we're gonna do now.<p>

Kyle didn't want to let him go, but he knew he had to, no matter how much it hurt.

Kyle: Oh, alright...  
>Kenny: I'll come by your house later, okay?<p>

With that, Kyle smiled a bit.

Kyle: Alright.  
>Kenny: Stan, can you drop me off at my house?<br>Stan: Sure.

Kenny could swear that Ike was looking right at them when Stan drove away, but Kyle didn't seem to have noticed anything, so he didn't mention it to him. He started wondering if they were wrong and Ike really had burned down the coffee shop. Maybe he wasn't just creepy; maybe he was also crazy.

Stan: Well, here we are.  
>Kenny: Thanks, Stan.<br>Kyle: Don't forget to stop by my house after you're done here, okay?

"_I couldn't even if I wanted to._"

Kenny: Don't worry, I won't.

Kyle gave Kenny a short kiss, which made Stan laugh a bit. However, Kenny's mind was focused on how he should tell his parents that he had just lost his job. It was really helping them get back on their feet.

"_I guess I'll just have to get a new one._"

* * *

><p>Kenny stood outside his house while Stan drove away, and the latter had some questions for Kyle. Questions with answers that Kenny probably shouldn't hear.<p>

Stan: Why didn't you go with him?  
>Kyle: Why did you laugh when I kissed him?<p>

Stan sighed, thinking that Kyle wasn't going to answer his question, but he was wrong.

Kyle: ...We've been apart for a month. One whole month without seeing each other. A few weeks ago we didn't even talk on the phone.  
>Stan: You know that-<br>Kyle: Shut up and let me finish.

"_Okay then..._"

Kyle: All that time apart... I guess I expected that he'd spend some more time with me, even though he lost his job, and I don't like that I thought that.  
>Stan: ...Done?<br>Kyle: Yeah.  
>Stan: Kyle, I'm not gonna lie to you. You've always been... clingy. I don't have to tell you that it's a bad thing, but it's OK.<p>

"_You're not making a lot of sense._"

Stan: You're trying to change for the best, but change isn't always easy.

"_...Oh._"

Stan: Look, you know that Kenny likes you, right?  
>Kyle: ...Yeah.<br>Stan: That's all you need to know. Don't worry about anything else.  
>Kyle: ...Thanks, Stan.<p>

Although Stan's small speech didn't convince Kyle entirely, it still made him feel a little better about himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kenny had finally worked up the nerve to go inside and talk to his mother.<p>

Carol: Hey, Kenny! Do you want some waffles?  
>Kenny: I'm okay. Where's dad?<br>Carol: He's out shopping with your sister.

"_Ouch. Poor dad._"

Carol: Did you hear all those sirens? What was that about?  
>Kenny: Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that.<br>Carol: What's going on?

Kenny told his mother about the origin of the sirens and what happened to the Tweak's coffee shop. Kenny's mother's face reflected how worried she was, and there was only one question on her mind.

Carol: Was anyone hurt?  
>Kenny: No, everyone got out safely.<p>

She was relieved and, once again, her face reflected her thoughts. Kenny thought that she seemed too relieved, and her next thing she said confirmed it.

Carol: Well then, don't worry about it.

"_Don't worry about it? Is she fucking kidding me?_"

Carol: Your dad got a better job offer. He'll be making more money than at his old job and yours put together.  
>Kenny: Really? That's great!<br>Carol: There's just one thing... We're gonna have to move.  
>Kenny: What? Where?<br>Carol: It's a few towns over.  
>Kenny: What about my friends?<p>

"_For the love of God don't say 'You'll make new friends.'_"

Carol: I'm sorry but you'll just have to make new friends.

"_I must be fucking psychic or something._"

Kenny: Isn't there another way?  
>Carol: I'm sorry, Kenny, but we really need your dad to get this job. You're not the only one who has friends here, you know.<br>Kenny: You're right, mom...  
>Carol: You can still invite a few friends to stay over every once in a while. I know it's not the same but it's the best I can do. Sorry.<br>Kenny: *Sigh* It's OK, mom... Look, I'm going out for a while now.  
>Carol: Where are you going?<br>Kenny: Gonna head over to Kyle's.  
>Carol: Alright. You can talk to your dad about this when you come back.<p>

Kenny was going to do it, but there would be nothing to talk about. If his family needed that job, then that's that. However, he also knew that Kyle was not going to like it.

* * *

><p>On his way to Kyle's, Kenny found Stan, who was still driving.<p>

Stan: Hey, Kenny.  
>Kenny: Hey, Stan. Why are you still driving around?<br>Stan: Wendy called, she asked me to get her some stuff.  
>Kenny: Dude, you have to learn to say "no" sometimes. You don't see <em>me<em> doing everything Kyle asks me to.  
>Stan: Thankfully no, I don't. I'd probably be scarred for life.<p>

The boys smiled at each other for a bit, until Kenny said something.

Kenny: You're probably right. Hey, are you going by Kyle's house?  
>Stan: Yeah. Do you want a ride?<br>Kenny: Yes. Thanks.  
>Stan: Get in then, I gotta get this stuff for Wendy.<p>

"_Well, this sure beats walking._"

Kenny: Thanks for the ride.  
>Stan: You're welcome. Now go spend time with your boyfriend.<br>Kenny: And you go run errands for your girlfriend.  
>Stan: Touché.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny couldn't wait to see Kyle again. All he had to do was ring the doorbell. Unfortunately...<p>

Tweek: Hey, Kenny.

"_The fuck?_"

Kenny: Hey, Tweek. What are you doing here?  
>Tweek: I had some problems with my homework so I dropped by to get some help from Kyle.<p>

"_And just when I was planning on spending time alone with Kyle. Fucking great._"

Kenny: So, where's Kyle now?  
>Tweek: He's upstairs. Come on.<p>

"_Tweek's never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he'd never ask Kyle for help without asking Clyde first, and Clyde would never say no. What's he **really** doing here?_"

As soon as Kenny got to Kyle's room, the boys smiled at each other, until Ike "welcomed" Kenny.

Ike: Hey, fag. Came here to see my brother?

"_The fuck is Ike doing in Kyle's room?_"

Kyle: Shut up, Ike. Do you guys mind giving us a sec? We need to talk about something in private.  
>Tweek: No problem.<br>Ike: Sure. Just remember to use a condom.  
>Kenny: Fuck off, Ike.<p>

"_What's that kid's problem?_"

Kyle: So, what did your parents say?  
>Kenny: Yeah, about that...<p>

As Kenny told Kyle about his dad's new job, his smile slowly faded away, being replaced with a sad look, mixed with a bit of anger. Kenny decided to give him a while to pull himself back together before talking to him again.

Tweek: ...know what your game is. You can't do this.  
>Ike: He's my brother. If-<br>Kyle: How can your parents just do this? What about us?  
>Kenny: We can still be together...<br>Kyle: I know, Kenny. It's not you, it's my parents. What are they gonna say about all this? You know they've never liked the fact that we're together. They won't let me see you. And my brother will just take their side.  
>Kenny: I know. But I won't let that happen. I swear.<p>

Kyle's smile came back, although it was not as big as before Kenny talked to him. However, Kenny was still thinking about the piece of the conversation he overheard. What was Ike up to?

Kenny: Hey, Kyle, what's Tweek doing here?  
>Kyle: Oh, he had some trouble with his homework so he came in. I didn't think it'd take too long, but he's really stupid. I think it's the lack of caffeine.<p>

"_I think it's that he's trying to stop Ike from doing... something. I don't know what._"

Kenny: Kyle, I'm gonna go talk to your brother for a few minutes. Just stay here and help Tweek with his homework, if you don't mind.  
>Kyle: Why?<br>Kenny: Please, just do it.  
>Kyle: OK... Guys, you can come in now.<br>Ike: Wow Kenny, I didn't know you were this quick.  
>Kenny: Shut the fuck up. Let's talk outside for a moment.<p>

"_Watch the language, I'm a kid._"

Ike: OK...

"_I swear, sometimes I feel like beating this kid to death._"

Kenny: I heard you and Tweek talking outside of Kyle's room.

Ike looked scared, which made Kenny think that he had him on the ropes now.

Ike: Whatever you think you know, you're wrong.  
>Kenny: Really? You think that I don't know that you burned down the coffee shop? Or that you've been following Kyle for whatever reason? What are you up to, kid?<br>Ike: ...You idiot.

"_The fuck?_"

Ike: I'm not following Kyle, I'm following **Tweek**.. He knew about your dad's promotion, he knew that he'd only take it if he had to, and he knew that the only way to force him to take that promotion was to make sure _you_ were out of a job.  
>Kenny: Why?<br>Ike: Are you really this stupid? Who would be left all alone in South Park with you gone?  
>Kenny: He wants Kyle?<br>Ike: No, he wants Kyle's mom. Of course he wants Kyle, fucktard!  
>Kenny: ...Dude, chill. Kyle's smart. He's not gonna be tricked by Tweek.<br>Ike: Tweek's different. He's been here acting all nice to Kyle... acting like you.

Kenny had a surge of rage, but it was replaced with confusion and fear once he heard Kyle's bedroom window breaking.

Ike: Did you hear that? It sounded like a window breaking! The door is locked!  
>Kenny: Stand back!<p>

"_Shit. He probably overheard us and thought we were gonna do something to stop him._"

Kenny: Ike, get in your mom's car right now. We're going after them.  
>Ike: Going where? We don't even know where they're going!<p>

But Kenny knew. If Tweek was out of his mind, it would make sense that the only place he would go to was the same place another insane person would go – the abandoned "City Wok" near the edge of town.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kenny and Ike arrived at their destination.<p>

Kenny: We're here. You go after Tweek, I'll get Kyle out of here.  
>Ike: Are you fucking kidding me? Send the 14 year old after the 18 year old? I could probably take him on if he was still drinking coffee like crazy, but he's not anymore. I can't do it by myself. You go after Tweek, I'll get Kyle to safety.<br>Kenny: How do I know I can trust you?

"_Seriously, Kenny? I don't know what Kyle sees in you, but intelligence is definitely not it._"

Ike: I'm sorry, I must be confused after kidnapping Kyle and taking him out of the house through the window... No, wait, that was Tweek!

"_I really don't like your tone, kid._"

Kenny: ...Fine. Just help him, please.  
>Ike: Come on, let's go.<p>

As Kenny approached the front door, he started wondering why everyone was always trying to hurt Kyle. Was it his fault? Did he cause bad things to happen to Kyle simply by being around him?

"_I hope not._"

Tweek: They won't find us here... We have all the time in the world now, Kyle.  
>Kyle: Dude, you're sick. You need help.<p>

"_You also need to let me go, but we'll get to that in a bit._"

Tweek: It's OK, Kyle... It's all gonna be OK...

"_Tweek needs to take a fucking chill pill._"

Kenny: Tweek! Let him go, you asshole.  
>Kyle: Kenny!<br>Tweek: Go away, Kenny! Just leave us alone...  
>Kenny: What's the matter with you, Tweek? You know what you're doing is wrong. I can help you...<p>

"_That's it, just keep him talking..._"

Tweek: No! You can't help me... nobody can h-

Tweek suddenly dropped to the ground after Ike hit him. Kenny's first thought was that he was dead, but...

Ike: Don't worry, he's alive. He's gonna sleep for a while now.

Kenny ran towards Kyle and hugged him for a few seconds. Afterward, he started looking at him, trying to see if he was OK.

Kenny: Kyle! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?  
>Kyle: Well, my head hurts a bit... but it's nothing a night together can't fix.<p>

"_Kid in the room!_"

Ike: ...Get a room.  
>Kyle: Of course. We're not gonna spend the night <em>here<em>. I've had enough of this place as it is.  
>Ike: Kenny, help me carry Tweek.<br>Kenny: Are you gonna take him to the cops?  
>Ike: Nah... He's not evil, he just needs help.<br>Kyle: That's... remarkably understanding of you.  
>Ike: I'm not as bad as you think, Kyle. Now come on, let's go.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys had taken Tweek to a mental institute, where he would be taken care of. It seemed that after he gave up the coffee, his paranoia, that had been suppressed all this time, had grown to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. Everyone had done something bad to him at some point in his life, and therefore, everyone was his enemy... except Kyle. So, as his paranoia grew, he started becoming obsessed with Kyle, which, in his own mind, developed into an insane crush. After hearing Kenny and Ike's conversation, he snapped and tried to take Kyle away. Thankfully, the boys had stopped him. Now, they knew he needed their support.<p>

Tweek: Guys, I'm so sorry for what I did... I don't understand why you came to visit me.  
>Kenny: It's OK, Tweek. We know you weren't well. It's not your fault.<br>Kyle: Kenny's right. You should forgive yourself.  
>Tweek: Thanks.<p>

"_This is the first time I've seen Tweek so... relaxed. Whatever they're doing here is working._"

Kenny: Listen, Tweek, we have to go now. Sorry.  
>Tweek: It's OK. Will you visit again soon?<br>Kyle: Of course. You're our friend, after all.

Kenny took Kyle's hand and led him outside. Kyle always liked to hold hands.

Kyle: So, what now?  
>Kenny: I have to go to my new house. My family's over there waiting for me.<br>Kyle: Will you come back soon?  
>Kenny: Of course. Don't worry about your family, Ike said he'd take care of it for us.<br>Kyle: Really? Are we talking about the same Ike here?  
>Kenny: Yes, we are... I'll always love you, Kyle.<br>Kyle: Me too.

As Kyle and Kenny kissed, the latter started thinking about their future together. Would it really be forever? Or would someone else try and ruin it? It didn't really matter. Either way, Kenny would always be ready to protect Kyle from anything.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of this string of stories. I have a half-plot I'm working on (nothing has been written down, just some random ideas here and there) for a new story. Please review when you're done reading. If you don't want me to reply to your review, please say so.<p> 


End file.
